Lost in the woods (Not Literally)
by CocoRocks
Summary: A dispute with his wife Tracy causes Muley Jones to be kicked out of the house. Hoss and Muley come up with a plan to win her back although their methods bring annoyance to Ben and Joe.


**A dispute with his wife Tracy causes Muley Jones to be kicked out of the house. Hoss and Muley come up with a plan to win her back although their methods bring annoyance to Ben and Joe. **

**Title is based off a song in Frozen 2. If you haven't seen the movie you need to. **

**Lost in the woods (not literally)**

Ben Cartwright and his son Little Joe entered the Virginia City Jail. They were greeted by the sight of Sheriff Roy Coffee and his Deputy Clem Foster playing cards. Across the room in the holding sell Hoss was leaning against the bars with a frustrated look on his face while Muley Jones was sitting in the corner crying into his hat.

"You know Pa it's probably funny to see Hoss behind those bars for a change instead of me." Joe joked.

Ben gave his son a glare. "Oh you hush. So Roy what did these two rapscallions do this time?"

"Well first off they caused damage to the Silver Dollar Saloon by breaking all the windows, not to mention that Sam the bartender has a concussion from being hit on the head with Muley's guitar. It's going to take weeks to replace everything. Sam says the damage comes to about six thousand dollars." Sheriff Coffee explained.

"I'll make sure the boys will pay it off. Now Hoss how could you do such a thing?" Ben asked glaring at his son.

"I'm sorry Pa but Muley has been so depressed since Tracy kicked him out a couple of weeks ago I just wanted to cheer him up but you know how that voice of his can cause such a ruckus." Hoss explained.

"A rukus? That saloon looks Burning of Washington in 1814 when the British attacked." Sheriff Coffee explained.

"Oh Tracy I miss her so much but not only so I miss her but I miss Foppy, Filbert, Fargo, and Blue. Why did I have to be such a fool and argue with her." Muley said as he continued to cry into his hat.

"Well I could leave you both here but I'm feeling generous today so Roy tell me whatever fine I need to pay and I'll take these two fools off your hands." Ben grumbled as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet.

_One Week Later_

About a week later during the middle of the night Ben Cartwright felt himself being shaken awake. He opened his eyes to see his youngest son Joe looking at him.

"Joseph what is it?" Ben asked angrily obviously annoyed from being woken from his slumber.

"Pa I just saw Hoss and Muley leave the house with their instruments. They had Hop Sing with them too." Joe explained.

"We need to stop them before they manage to get him into trouble. Go saddle the horses while I get dressed." Ben ordered.

Ben quickly got out of bed and rushed to put on his clothes. He then rushed down the stairs and out of the house. By the time he had gotten to the barn Joe had already saddled Cochise and Buck. They then followed the path that Hoss and the others had left behind.

"Hey Pa I think these tracks are leading to Tracy's place." Joe told him.

"If they're planning on kidnapping those dogs they are going to be in for a world of trouble." Ben was clearly annoyed.

When they got closer to the homestead they stopped when they heard a familiar noise.

"That almost sounds like music is playing." Joe said tilting his head.

"Well whatever it is let's leave the horses here before they get spooked." Ben explained as he dismounted from Buck and tethered him to a tree.

They left the horses behind and walked the rest of the way. The sounds then got louder as they followed them. Hiding in the trees they saw the scene before them. Hop Sing was playing his recorder while Hoss was playing his cello. Muley was playing his guitar and singing. Tracy was standing in the doorway of the cabin with her arms crossed while her dogs were sitting on the porch with their paws covering their ears. It was obvious that the singing had already caused the windows of the cabin to break.

Meanwhile Muley sang away

"_Now I know You're my True North_

_Cause I am lost in the woods!_

_Up is down, day is night_

_When you're not there!"_

Tracy who was so moved by what was going on decided to forget what the whole dispute about then ran from the porch and into Muley's arms.

"Oh Muley's that so beautiful. Let's never argue again." Tracy said as she gave him a big kiss.

Ben and Joe watched the scene from their hiding place in the trees.

"Well son it looks like they worked out their problems. Let's go home." Ben told his youngest boy.

Joe gave his father a strange look. "Pa I don't wanna go to sea with Adam."

"I said we're going back to the ranch Joe." Ben told him wondering why his youngest had said such a thing.

"I hate cats Pa." Joe responded.

Realizing what must have happened Ben realized that he would be taking Joe into town to see Doc Martin.

The end


End file.
